Heechul's Baby?
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3! Heechul menemukan seorang bayi laki laki di sebelah pintu dorm SJ dan membawanya masuk. Sejak saat itu, si bayi tak mau lepas dari Heechul. Lalu? Langsung baca ya
1. Chapter 1

**Heechul's Baby?**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Super Junior (10 member)**

**Warning : OOC (maybe) , Gaje, Typo(s), etc.**

* * *

><p>"Ishh.. dingin sekali…" Heechul menggosok gosokan tangannya sendiri dan menguapinya sesekali lalu kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung di jaket tebalnya itu sembari melangkah dengan cepat.<p>

Belum sampai di depan dorm Heechul melihat bayi kecil duduk tepat disebelah pintu dorm Super Junior. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dipakai oleh si bayi, dia laki laki. Dan diperkirakan usianya 1,5 tahun lah

"Haish. Ulah fans apa lagi ini.." Heechul mendecak kesal dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Ketika tangan Heechul hendak memencet angka angka sebagai password pembuka pintu, bayi itu bersuara kecil membuat Heechul mengarahkan perhatiannya ke bayi itu.

"Hmm~ umm~ aa~" Suara imut kembali terdengar dari mulut si bayi. Heechul tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan berjongkok di depan si bayi yang menatapnya dengan dalam

"Siapa namamu?" Ujar Heechul memegang tangan bayi itu.

Bayi di depannya tentu saja tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Dia hanya terus menatap dengan dalam ke arah Heechul dan mulai menggenggam jari telunjuk Heechul dengan kuat.

Heechul tersenyum makin lebar melihat bayi itu menggenggam jarinya. Dia mengelus kepala bayi itu dengan lembut.

"Nggh!" Bayi itu melepaskan jari Heechul dah mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Heechul.

"Ku mau kugendong?" Heechul mengangkat alisnya.

"Ngghh " Bayi itu terus mengerang dan Heechul tahu bayi itu minta digendong.

"Ne, arraseo." Heechul menggendong bayi itu perlahan dan menimangnya sayang.

Bayi itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Heechul yang mendengar tawa riang si bayi langsung memposisikan bayi itu agar di hadapannya

"Kau senang ?" Heechul mengangkat bayi itu lagi.

"Yee~" Sahut bayi itu dengan imutnya sambil menggerak gerakkan tangannya lincah menandakan kegembiraannya.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar. Heechul segera memegang bayi itu dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan nya sibuk merogoh kantung celananya mencari handphone.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah! Teukie… Ne… aku sudah dekat bentar lagi sampai… Ne…" Heechul memencet tombol di poselnya dan memasukkannya kembali dalam kantung celananya.

Heechul kembali memegang bayi itu dengan dua tangan dan menatao ke arah bayi itu lagi

"Nah, bayi lucu, kenapa kau disini? Hyung harus segera masuk dorm…" Heechul melengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari siapa tahu ada orang yang sengaja meninggalkan bayi ini namun tak terlihat siapapun.

Heechul dengan enggan menurunkan bayi itu dari gendongannya dan meletakan bayi itu disebelah pintu dorm. Sebenarnya Heechul hanya tak mau terkena scandal, gossip, atau apapun jika dia langsung membawa bayi itu masuk dorm.

"Bayi lucu, kau tunggu ummamu disitu ya, hyung masuk dulu." Heechul mulai memencet tombol tombol angka lalu menekan daun pintu kebawah.

"HUWEE~!" Tangis si bayi tiba tiba pecah membuat Heechul geragapan terkejut dan tidak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya

"Bayi manis, kenapa nangis… haduh.. cup cup cup…" Heechul memeluk bayi itu lembut dan mengelus elus kepalanya. Bayi itu langsung diam tidak menangis lagi.

"Nah… bayi pintarr…" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata bayi yang masih berair itu dengan lembut. Sorot mata bayi itu seakan mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku'

Ponsel Heechul kembali berbunyi dan dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya."Yeoboseyo… Ne… Aku di depan pintu… Ne.." Heechul kembali meletakan ponsel nya.

"Hei… bagaimana kalau kau tidak mau ditinggal sedangkan aku harus segera masuk?" Heechul berbicara pada bayi kecil dihadapannya yang tentu saja tak berbicara apapun sambil memandang Heechul bingung dengan matanya yang sembab.

Heechul memandang ke sekelilingnya seperti tadi, siapa tahu ada sosok orang disini. Tapi tetap sama, sekitar dorm itu sunyi.

"Eunggg…." Bayi itu sepertinya memanggil Heechul yang daritadi tolah toleh kesana kemari.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah, aku tidak tega… aku bawa kau masuk… lagipula disana ada LeeTeuk, SungMin, dan Ryeowook yang bisa menjagamu.." Heechul memutuskan untuk membawa bayi itu masuk.

Heechul mengangkat bayi itu dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam dorm. Bayi itu menjadi bergumam banyak, sepertinya dia senang. Heechul hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan si bayi.

"Aku pulang…" Heechul melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dorm yang selalu gaduh itu.

"Chulie ah kenapa kau lama…." Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan bicaranya ketika dia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Heechul menggendong bayi kecil tadi.

"Chulie Hyung sudah pulang apakah dia bawa oleh oleh?" Eunhyuk loncat dari sofa dan bertanya pada sang leader namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari Teuk membuat maknae itu menghampiri LeeTeuk dan Heechul

"Hy-Hyung… bayii…"Eunhyuk menjadi gagap melihat Heechul membawa bayi.

"Bayi? Heechul? Wae?" Hankyung juga menghampiri ketiga member yang sama sama diam itu. Mata Hankyung menjadi melotot melihat Heechul.

"Kau?..." LeeTeuk gagap dan tak mampu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tenang semuanya…Biar aku jelaskan" Heechul menghela nafa shendak menjelaskan namun tiba tiba sang maknae datang.

"Chulie Hyung! Kau bawa bayi? Itu anakmu dengan siapa?" Solot Kyu membuat Heechul melotot

"Maknae bodoh! Diam!" Gertak Heechul kasar membuat bayi dalam gendongannya ikut tersentak.

"Heenim, bayi mu kaget thuh…" LeeTeuk memiringkan kepalanya melihat bayi imut yang masih memandangi Heechul itu.

"Bukan bayiku! SungMin! Ryeowook!" Teriak heechul. Dua orang namja imut itu langsung tergopoh gopoh menghampiri Hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil mereka?" Leeteuk menoleh memandangi Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Heechul bergantian dengan tampang bingung.

"Biar mereka yang menjaga bayi ini…" Ujar Heechul santai.

"Tunggu… Hyung-ah… ini bayi siapa?" Sungmin memandang bayi itu dengan bingung dan aegyo diikuti anggukan Ryeowook yang setuju agar Heechul menjawab.

"Aku menemukannya didepan pintu dorm kita… " Heechul menghela nafas.

Leeteuk terkekeh "Jangan.." Heechul memotong omongan Leeteuk

"Aku tidak bercanda… Dia benar benar di luar dan tidak ada siapapun disana.. apa aku juga tega membiarkan bayi ini diluar dengan cuaca sebegitu dingin?" Ujar Heechul meninggikan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih tegas.

"Lalu… jangan jangan ibunya ada yang sengaja meninggalkan bayi ini di dorm kita… dan muncul gossip!" Kyuhyun menebak dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya yang kutakutkan juga begitu. Mereka hanya menjebak." Lanjut Heechul menanggapi sang maknae.

"jadi bayi ini biang kerok masalah?" Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya dan mengerutkan kening

"Entah.. tapi akutak tega meninggalkan bayi ini… udaranya dingin dan dia menangis tadi." Ujar Heechul sambil membenahi posisi bayi itu yang memandang kesegala arah dengan bingung.

"Baiklah.. kita bisa merawatnya sementara." Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang dan menyetujui bayi itu tinggal di dorm sementara.

"Ini… rawat dia…" Heechul menyerahkan bayi imut itu kepada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang dengan sumringah menerima. Namun, sepertinya bayi itu tidak mau lepas dari Heechul. Tangan bayi itu mengalung kuat di leher Heechul ketika Ryeowook hendak menggendongnya.

"Hyung… sepertinya dia menyukaimu…" Ujar Sungmin.

"Sepertinya…" Heechul memandang bayi innocent itu lalu mengangkatnya. Bayi itu melemaskan tangannya. " Ini.. aku mau mandi." Heechul tetap menyerahkan bayi itu pada Ryeowook yang langsung menerimanya.

"Aih… neomu yeoppo.. Kyeopta…" Sungmin dan Ryeowook asik bermain dengan bayi yang masih menatap Heechul itu.

"Nah… Bayi lucu… kau sama Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung yah.." Heechul sedikit berjongkok dan mencubit lembut hidung bayi itu lalu tersenyum.

Bayi itu terkekeh geli seperti sangat menyukai Heechul. "Dia tertawa…" Kyuhyun ikutan senang melihat bayi itu diikuti member lainnya.

"Aku mandi dulu…." Heechul berjalan cepat meninggalkan perkumpulan member member itu yang masih sibuk melihat keimutan bayi tadi.

Bayi itu terlihat bingung dan bola matanya mengikuti kemana Heechul pergi dan "HUWEEEEE!" Tangis bayi itu langsung terdengar di seluruh dorm.

"Cup… cup.. cup… chagya…" Leeteuk mengelus elus kepala bayi itu menenangkannya.

"Waeyo? Bayi?" Donghae dengan cepat berlari menuju ke tempat mereka dengan wajah kaget.

"Ne… Heechul hyung menemukannya di dekat pintu dorm… mau tak mau kita semua harus merawatnya." Hyuk menjelaskan.

"Hyung-ah. Bayi ini mau denganmu…" Sahut Ryeowook sambil menimang nimang bayi berusia 1,5 tahun itu yang merona ronta ke arah Heechul.

"Kemarilah Hyung" Sungmin menlambaikan tangan tanda memanggil Heechul

Heechul kembali berjalan mendekati bayi itu yang masih sesenggukan menangis. "Lalu?" Kata Heechul memandang Sungmin dengan polos dan tak mengerti

"Ya gendong saja dia, hyung.." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat

Ryeowook menyodorkan bayi itu ke arah Heechul. Bayi itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat berusaha menggapai Heechul dengan masih terisak.

"Sini sama aku aja…" Kyuhyun hendak menerima bayi itu dari tangan Ryeowook namun bayi itu menolak dengan bergerak cepat dan menangis lebih kencang

"Umm … aaa…umm…aa.." Bayi itu tetap maunya dengan Heechul.

"Haish.. dasar evil…" Heechul menggeser Kyuhyun yang manyun dan menerima bayi itu dari tangan Ryeowook lalu menimangnya.

Bayi itu menjadi diam dan terus memandangi wajah Heechul dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Eh.. dia diam tuh…" Hae tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pipi bayi itu dengan sayang namun bayi itu tidak menolehkan tatapannya dari Heechul.

"Hyung, sepertinya tadi dia memanggil mu dengan sebutan Umma…" Lanjut Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo?" Heechul langsung nyengir.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu cantik Chullie…" Leeteuk terkekeh kecil.

"Dia tak mau lepas dari Heechul Hyung rupanya.." Kyuhyun kagum menatap bayi kecil itu.

"Teukie-ah, bagaimana kalau kata kata Kyu itu benar?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang leader.

"Kurasa memang.." Leeteuk ikut memandang Heechul.

"Lalu?" Heechul bertanya takut takut

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus menjaganya dan menjadi orang tuanya selama kita semua berusaha menemukan orang tua asli si bayi…" Sahut Leeteuk santai.

"Mwo? Masa aku sendiri?" Heechul mengerutkan dahi dan melotot.

"Kalau bayi itu tak mau lepas darimu aku harus bagaimana?" Leeteuk emngadahkan tangannya memperjelas perkataanya.

"Tapi…" Heechul menganga tak bisa berkata apa apa

"Lagipula kita dapat waktu istirahat 1 minggu untuk liburan tahun baru kan? Jadi kau tak ada schedule.." Sahut Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu

"Teukieah.. Saengdeul, kau harus bantuu.." Heechul memelas.

"Kita akan bantu kok hyung, semampu kita tapi… dan semaunya bayi itu…" Donghae menatap innocent dan tulus ke arah Heechul dan si bayi bergantian.

"Selamat menjadi umma hyung!" Kyuhyun berlari melambaikan tangan dengan terkekeh ke arah Heechul. Dia juga menarik Sungmin yang sama sama tertawa.

"Bye Hyung…." Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Heechul "Yok Hae!" Eunhyuk menarik DongHae.

"Aku mau menelepon Siwon dulu.." Leeteuk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menjauh.

"Aku siapkan makan malam ya Hyung.. bubye!" Ryeowook melenggang meninggalkan Heechul dengan si bayi yang setia menatapnya.

Heechul memasang ekspresi melas dan menghela nafas panjang "Ini semua karena mu…" Sahut Heechul sengit kepada si bayi yang tak mengerti apa apa itu

"Hih! Menyebalkan" Heechul menjiwit kecil pipi si bayi malah membuat bayi itu tertawa geli.

"Kenapa tertawa Hah! Ini tidak lucu!" Sahut Heechul kesal namun senyuman tiba tiba terpahat di bibirnya.

"Heechul Heechul…." Leeteuk terkekeh melihat Heechul dari balik pintu "Ini akan menjadi pelajaran untukmu…"

**Bagaimana Heechul dengan bantuan seluruh member Super Junior merawat bayi itu? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya ya! ^o^**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Saya kembali di Tahun 2012, bukan! ^^<strong>

**Minta pendapat readers nih, enaknya dilanjutin atau di abaikan ya ff ini?**

**Kalau minta lanjut sebaiknya readers berkenan meninggalkan jejak dengan REVIEW**

**Dan jika nanti untuk update chapter 2 memakan banyak waktu, Author minta maaf karena author juga ada kesibukan **

**Kamsahamnida *deep bow* **


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : Sebenernya author mau mbuatnya Super Junior dengan 10 member. Tapi, entah kenapa author bisa mengetikkan nama Hankyung disitu -.-V (Author babo, Author bolot TT^TT) Author minta maaf sedalam dalamnya membuat readers bingung Mari kita buat jadi lengkap saja. Super Junior dengan 13 member ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Heechul's Baby?<strong>

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Super Junior (13 member)**

**Warning : OOC (maybe) , Gaje, Typo(s), etc.**

* * *

><p>"Eww ewrrr ewrr…" Suara anak kecil kini menghiasi dorm Super Junior. Bayi yang asik bermain dengan remote control televisi itu terus berceloteh.<p>

Heechul membaca koran duduk di sebelah bayi itu. Mau apa? Bayi itu sekali ditinggal langsung nangis. Sesekali mata Heechul melihat ke arah bayi itu memastikan bayi itu tidak jatuh dari sofa.

"Hai! Baby!" Kibum mendekat ke arah bayi itu sambil tersenyum manis. Bayi itu menghentikan tangannya yang bermain dan memandang Kibum dengan _Innocent_

Heechul ikut menoleh sebentar lalu kembali ke pada korannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau sudah makan pagi?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Bayi itu tetap diam tanpa reaksi.

"Hyung-ah! Apa kau sudah beri dia sarapan?" Kibum menyenggol Heechul sedikit keras.

"Ryeowook yang mengurus makannya… mana aku ngerti sih soal bayi.." Sahut Heechul malas.

"Heechul Hyung! Makanan untuk bayi nya sudah siap!" Teriakan Ryeowook dari dapur terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Ne… " Heechul melipat korannya. "Kibum, kau bisa suapi dia kan?" Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kibum.

"Tentu!" Jawab Kibum semangat. "Baby… Hyung yang menyuapimu makan ya…" kibum mengankat bayi itu dan memangkunya.

Heechul tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil makanan bayi itu.

"Ummaa~!" Wajah bayi iru mulai memerah dan cemberut ketika Heechul hilang dari pandangannya.

"Yak! Aku kan mengambilkan makananmu!" Teriak Heechul dari dapur.

Kibum hanya mengelus lembut bayi itu sambil terkikik geli.

"UMMAAA~!" Bayi itu mulai menangis kencang membuat Kibum sedikit panik dan berdiri menggendong bayi itu.

"Wae? Kenapa dia menangis?" Hankyung menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"heechul hyung mengambilkan makanan untuknya ke dapur dan dia menangis." Kibum dengan wajah cemas terus menimang bayi itu

"Chullie-ah! Kau cepat sedikit!" Hankyung akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku punya sayap atau pesawat jet!" Heechul mulai marah juga.

"Chagya… cup cup cup… Ummamu segera datang…" Kibum berusaha sebisanya menenangkan bayi itu namun tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Sini… Coba aku yang gendong.." Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya

"eh… Hyung bisa?" Kibum mendelik

"Jangan ragukan aku…" Kibum pun menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hankyung. "Aku ke kamar dulu jika Heechul Hyung mencari" Kibum meninggalkan Hankyung dengan bayi itu berdua

Hankyung mendudukan dirinya juga si bayi yang masih histeris di sofa "Chagya…. Ayolah… tenang dulu ya… Ummamu yang sangat cantik itu sedang mengambilkan makanan untukmu… Appa juga menunggu…" Hankyung berbicara lembut pada bayi itu membuat si kecil nan imut itu sedikit tenang dan memandang Hankyung.

"Appa? Siapa yang bilang?" Suara tak asing terdengar. Dihadapan Hankyung ada berdiri seorang yang disayangi bayi itu dengan mangkuk kecil ditangannya

"Aku.." Sahut Hankyung tersenyum jahil.

"Jadilah appanya sesukamu… Aku bukan Ummanya.." Heechul membalas senyum sengit dan duduk disebelah Hankyung.

Bayi itu langsung bangun dari gendongan Hankyung dan menghampiri Heechul lalu memeluknya sayang.

"Eh?" Heechul kaget dan memegangi bayi itu

"Dia sayang padamu Chullie… setidaknya kau bisa menganggap dia anakmu sebelum ummanya yan asli menemukannya.." Hankyung mengelus kepala bayi itu.

"Jadi orang tuanya sih boleh boleh saja… tapi kenapa aku umma? Harusnya kan appa" Heechul manyun lalu melepaskan pelukan bayi itu.

"Kau terlalu cantik mungkin…" Hankyung tersenyum tulus membuat Heechul ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Kau ini… aku tetap namja!" Heechul memukul lengan Hankyung pelan.

"Biar saja kau ummanya…" Hankyung terkekeh.

"Enak saja! Kenapa biar?" Heechul memegang bayi tadi yang hampir turun dari pangkuannya

"Biar aku jadi appanya…" Jawab Hankyung mencolek dagu Heechul genit

"Kau ini! Ish!" Heechul mengelap dagunya cepat.

"Umma!" Gertakan bayi itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Dia lapar." Sahut Hankyung mengangkat bayi itu dari pangkuan Heechul ke pangkuannya.

"Mana Kibum? Katanya dia mau menyuapi bayi ini?" Heechul celingukan memandang ke segala arah mencari sosok Kibum.

"Dia ke kamar. Sudah kau saja kenapa sih yang menyuapi bayi ini… Lagipula bayi ini maunya sama ummanya." Hankyung merayu diikuti anggukan si bayi.

Heechul tertawa. "Hei! Memangnya kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hankyung ?" Heechul mengelus pipi bayi itu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia mau aku jadi appanya. Jadi pikiran kita sejalan…" Ujar Hankyung bangga. "Ya kan?" Hankyung memiringkan kepalanya menatap si bayi membuat bayi itu terkekeh.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja!" Heechul menggerakkan tangannya tanda mengabaikan ucapan Hankyung.

"Panggil aku Appa…" Hankyung mengajari bayi itu mengucapkan kata 'appa' untuk menyebutnya.

"A…ppa…" Tiru bayi itu dengan lambat.

"Pintar!" Hankyung mengangkat bayi itu dan melemparkannya sedikit ke atas membuat bayi itu berteriak senang

"Hei! Hankyung! Hei! Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh!" Heechul kuatir langsung menyetop gerakan tangan Hankyung yang hendak melemparkan bayi itu lagi.

"Tidak akan…" Ujar Hankyung santai

"ini anak orang lain kalau terjadi apa apa kau yang tanggung jawab!" Heechul mendelik galak.

"sementara ini dia anak kita" Hankyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita namakan dia… HeeHan?"

Heechul tertawa keras dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa "nama macam apa itu!" Kata Heechul disela tawanya.

"Baiklah baiklah…" Hankyung ikut terkekeh dan kembali duduk di sofa. "HanChul?" Usul Hankyung lagi

"Eh?" Heechul menunjukan ekspresi tertarik.

"Tan HanChul?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Yak! Kenapa Tan? Kim saja!" Protes Heechul.

"Dimana mana marga anak itu ikut nama Appanya!" Tolak Hankyung.

"Aku setuju nama HanChul jika menggunakan marga Kim tentunya!" Heechul sama juga tidak terima.

"AAAA!" Bayi itu tiba tiba berteriak kencang. Hankyung dan Heechul kembali terkejut.

"Mwoya?" Heechul mengelus kepala bayi itu.

"Yak! Kau lapar? Mian mian!" Heechul mengambil mangkuk tadi dan segera menyuapkan makanan ke mulut bayi itu.

"Dia pintar ya…" Hankyung tersenyum senang melihat bayi itu makan dengan lahap.

"Ne…" Heechul turut tersenyum sambil menunggu bayi itu mengunyah makanannya.

.

.

Sungmin, Ryewook, dan LeeTeuk asik mengintip HanChul dan juga si bayi yang harmonis itu. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat kelakuan Heechul yang perlahan bisa merawat bayi itu.

"Yo! Pada ngapain?" Kyuhyun memandangi ketiga Hyungnya dengan bingung.

"Ssstt Kyu…" Sungmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyu. Dia tak mau Kyu merusak momentum ini.

"Oh… Heechul dan Hankyung Hyung... Eh Si Imut ada disitu?" Kyuhyun ikutan memandangi mereka.

"Eh, Si imut?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung sekaligus imut.

"hmm" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya " Heechul Hyung selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan bayi imut" Jelasnya

"Terserah kau saja…" Leeteuk mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya kelihatannya…" Sungmin terus tersenyum dan memperhatikan pasangan bahagia itu.

"Kau mau hyung..? kajja.." Kyuhyun keluar mesumnya sekarang.

PLAK! Leeteuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras "ngomong jangan asal!" Gertak Teuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kenapa kau tak tidur tidur sih?" Heechul menepuk nepuk pantat bayi dalam gendongannya itu pelan berharap bayi itu segera memejamkan matanya.

"Chulie…" Suara Leeteuk terdengar samar samar.

"Ah… teukie…" Heechul memandang Leeteuk yang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik dinding dengan mata berkantung ngantuk dan lelah.

"Sudah jam.." Leeteuk melirik ke arah jam dinding. "satu dinihari dan kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku mau tidur kalau bayi ini belum tidur.." Heechul terlihat lelah dan bingung.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekat. "Dia sangat segar." Tanggapan Leeteuk saat melihat bayi itu.

"Itulah masalahnya, bagaimana dia mau tidur?" Heechul manyun dan menggoyang goyangkan bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung…" Hankyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata ngantuk. Dia seperti baru bangun tidur.

Leeteuk dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan ke arah Hankyung yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau… daritadi belum tidur, Chulie-ah?" Hankyung kali ini mengkhususkan pertanyaannya untuk Heechul.

"Lihat sendiri! Dia belum tidur!" Heechul kesal dan menunjukan betapa lebarnya mata bayi yang daritadi hanya diam dan berkedip kedip.

"Coba kugendong…" Hankyung meminta dan Heechul pun menyerahkan bayi itu.

"Apa dia tak akan menangis?" Heechul ragu sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak tidak… Tapi, kenapa tidak kau bawa ke kamar kita saja?" Hankyung menaikkan alisnya

"Tadi kan dikamar, dia malah banyak bergerak." Heechul menjelaskan

"Lalu? Kenapa?" Leeteuk gantian bertanya

"Aku takut membangunkan Hankyung" Jelas Heechul akhirnya

"Khawatir padaku?" Hankyung terkekeh kecil.

"Yak! Kenapa malah tertawa! Kau tertidur pulas sekali tahu!" Heechul meninju pelan lengan Hakyung dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Hankyung masih tertawa. Leeteuk juga tersenyum melihat Heechul yang salah tingkah.

"Kamsahamnida…" Hankyung mengelus puncak kepala Heechul. "Kau peduli padaku…"

Heechul menunduk malu.

"Mian aku ketiduran…" Lanjut Hankyung.

"Aaa~" Bayi itu bersuara dan terlihat tersenyum.

"kau senang, ha?" Leeteuk mendekati bayi dalam gendongan Hankyung "Umma Appamu mesra, ne?"

"Teukie-ah!" Sergah Heechul.

"Sudah… Teukie Hyung dan kau, Chulie, tidur saja. Aku yang akan membuat bayi ini tidur." Ujar Hankyung.

"Masuk kamar saja, Hannie." Ujar Heechul mulai melangkah menuju kamar mereka dan Hankyung mengikuti

"Jaljayo Hyung!" Hankyung mengucapkan salam pada Leeteuk yang segera menuju kamarnya juga.

Hankyung menutup pintu. Heechul segera duduk di tepi kasur.

"Sudah, Chulie, kau tidur saja…" Saran Hankyung dengan lembut

"Ani… aku tak bisa tidur kalau bayi itu belum tidur." Tolak Heechul meskipun badannya sudah terasa sangat lemas.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang "Bagaimana kalau bayi ini kubacakan cerita saja?" Usulnya.

"Terserah. Aku tak yakin dia mengerti" Heechul mengangkat pundaknya pasrah.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis "Kau ikut tidur disebelahnya saja." Hankyung menidurkan bayi itu kekasur mereka.

Heechul dengan lesu menurut saja ikut berbaring disebelah bayi itu.

Hankyung mengambil salah satu buku dirak yang kebetulan ada sebuah buku anak anak.

Hankyung mulai bercerita "Jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang wanita yang cantik di sebuah kerajaan yang tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya, namanya Cinderella…"

Sesekali Hankyung melirik ke arah bayi yang memperhatikannya dengan mata segar.

"Saat pukul dua belas malam, Cinderella mengingat kata ibu peri untuk segera pulang jika jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Dan…" Hankyung menghentikan ceritanya ketika melihat bayi itu masih membuka matanya lebar lebar. Dan pandangannnya beralih pada Heechul yang telah tertidur pulas dengan anggunnya.

Hankyung tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Heechul yang sangat cantik. Dia memperhatikan setiap bagian wajah Heechul. Mata, Hidung, Bibir, telinga, semuanya. Hankyung mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau ternyata sangat lelah…" gumam Hankyung. "dan kau punya sisi keibuan juga ya…"

Hankyung mendekat, menyibakan poni Heechul lembut dan mencium keningnya

Melihat kemesraan yang di depan matanya, si bayi berceloteh riang "Taaa taa~"

Hankyung terkejut langsung memperingatkan bayi itu untuk diam. "sssttt… Ummamu sedang tidur, jangan mengganggu ya…" hankyung mengelus kepala bayi itu. "Ummamu terlalu cantik…" Hankyung tersenyum tipis.

Bayi di depannya hanya memandang bingung dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Sekarang kau tidur juga ya… Appa lelah…" Hankyung berbaring di sisi lain bayi itu dan mengelus kepala bayi itu pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kriek~ "Hyung-ah…" Kyuhyun baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamar Han-Chul namun langkahnya terhenti dan dia kembali keluar.

"Wae Kyu? Kenapa kau tak membangunkan mereka?" Siwon yang asik membaca koran dan minum kopi terlihat bingung karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun berencana membangunkan kedua hyungnya yang masih tidur itu dengan cara evilnya.

"lihat saja mereka, hyung… terlalu harmonis untuk dibangunkan…" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Annyeong…" Leeteuk yang baru saja datang langsung duduk dan mengambil koran. "Loh, tadi kan Ryeowook dan Yesung disini?"

"Mereka keluar Hyung… membeli bahan masakan" Kyuhyun menjawab santai dan merebahkan badannya di sofa

Siwon merasa penasaran dan berjalan menuju kamar Han-Chul. Saat memegang daun pintunya, Leeteuk melarang "jangan ganggu mereka dulu, siwon…"

"Wae?" Siwon menurut tak membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Mereka bekerja keras semalam…" Ujar Leeteuk santai sambil terus membaca koran.

"MWO? Kerja keras apa hyung?" Kyuhyun melongo sambil mendekatkan diri pada Leeteuk.

"Kerja keras menidurkan bayi itu…" Sambung Leeteuk

"halah… kupikir apa…" Kyuhyun menjadi tak tertarik dan mencibir.

"Jangan kau anggap itu sesuatu yang mudah Kyu…" Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalau membalik halaman korannya. "Mereka tidur jam 3 kurasa."

"Sepagi itu?" Siwon kembali duduk di sofa.

"Ne… Bayi itu tidak mau tidur dan matanya masih segar bugar." Leeteuk menutup korannya.

"Makanya mereka tidur pulas…" Ujar Kyuhyun " Sangat harmonis seperti pasangan suami istri"

"Kita jenguk sekali?" Siwon mengusulkan.

"Apa mereka bayi sehingga harus dijenguk?" Leeteuk terkekeh kecil

"Tapi ada bayi hyung disana…" Ujar Siwon lagi

"Oh ya…" Leeteuk beranjak berdiri langsung membuka pintu kamar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ikut mengintip.

Posisi tidurnya, Heechul dan Hankyung berhadap hadapan seperti saling memeluk namun ada bayi kecil di tengah tengah mereka yang sedang duduk dan sudah terbangun.

"Aigoo… Kau sudah bangun…" Leeteuk berbicara berbisik dan menggendong bayi itu keluar.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tidak tidur…" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung bayi itu lembut.

"HUWEEE~" Bayi itu menangis tiba tiba.

"Hyung-ah… kenapa dia?" Siwon menjadi panik karena tangisan bayi itu.

"Kau lupa hyung dia tak bisa berpisah dengan Heechul Hyung?" Kyuhyun malah menutup telinganya.

"Omo… iya aku lupa… tapi aku tidak tega membangunkan mereka… cup cup cup… " Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan bayi itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan Hyung?" Siwon ikutan mengelus bayi itu yang masih menangis histeris mencari Heechul.

BRAK! Heechul membanting pintu kamarnya "Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Marahnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil bayi ini keluar supaya tidak mengganggu tidurmu…" Heechul merebut bayi itu dan Leeteuk pun menyerahkannya.

"Ini malah menggangguku!" Heechul menepuk nepuk punggung bayi itu dan bayi itu tidak langusung tenang.

"Mian Chulie-ah…" Leeteuk merasa bersalah.

"Hah! Sudahlah!" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli dan terus berusaha menenangkan bayi itu.

"Hyung-ah, kenapa dia masih menangis ya?" Siwon bertanya takut takut pada Heechul.

"Eh… iya…" Heechul baru sadar. "Mungkin dia terkejut…"

"Hyung jangan bersuara keras didepannya…" Kata Kyuhyun santai dan berani.

"Diam kau!" Getak Heechul lagi yang merasa nada bicara Kyuhyun seperti menyalahkan.

"Chulie…" Leeteuk membuka mulut takut takut. "Kurasa dia ingin keluar. Dia bosan."

"masa?" Heechul mengangkat alisnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bawa saja ke taman apartemen…" Usul Kyuhyun kali ini sepertinya dipikirkan oleh Heechul, bukan ditolak mentah mentah.

Heechul mengangguk "Kuterima usulmu Teuk-Kyu…"

Heechul berjalan cepat keluar dari apartemen "Cup cup cup.. kita keluar ya…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nah… Kita sudah keluar… jadi kau jangan nangis ya.." Heechul mengusap bayi yang kini tenang dan masih terlihat bingung itu. Heechul duduk di kursi taman dan memangku bayi itu.

Angin pagi yang semilir menerpa tubuh Heechul membuatnya kembali terkantuk kantuk. Bayi itu hanya diam sambil melihat kesekitarnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Heechul benar benar tertidur.

Syutt! Selembar daun jatuh di depan si bayi membuat bayi itu tertarik lalu membuatnya sebagai mainan. Terlihat juga beberapa lembar daun disebelah nya. Bayi itu turun dari pangkuan Heechul dan segera memunguti daun daun coklat tersebut.

Kelepak sayap kupu kupu kali ini membuat perhatian bayi itu kembali terpancing. Kupu kupu itu terbang tepat di depannya dan tangan kecil bayi itu berusaha meraihnya. Bayi itu berpikir untuk segera turun dari kursi namun dia memandang ke arah Heechul yang pulas. Sesekali bayi itu menarik baju Heechul tetap tidak ada tanggapan. Melihat kupu kupu tadi makin jauh, bayi itu tak mau ketinggalan. Dia segera turun dari kursi dan merangkak mengejar kupu kupu itu hingga jauh.

Sret! Selembar daun kembali gugur dan melewati wajah Heechul membuatnya kaget dan terbangun.

"ehmm…" Heechul mengusap ngusap matanya. "Bayinya?" Matanya langsung membulat menyadari bayi dipangkuannya hilang.

Heechul beranjak berdiri dan melohat mondar mandir ke degala arah berusaha menemukan keberadaan bayinya. Karena belum diberi nama, Heechul bingung memanggilnya.

"Baby!" Teriak Heechul sesekali. Wajahnya yang lelah dan mengantuk ditambah dengan kepanikan.

Heechul gelisah dan langsung berlari masuk apartemen lagi, siapa tau ada member yang mengambil bayi itu.

BRAK! Heechul dengan ngos ngosan membuka pintu dorm

"Hyung-ah! Santai gitu lho!" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat keberadaan Heechul.

"Ada yang mengambil si bayi kesini?" Ujar Heechul cepat sambil ngos ngosan.

"Hah? Apa maksutmu Chulie?" Leeteuk mendekati Heechul.

"Tadi… bayinya, bersama aku… tapi aku ketiduran… dia hilang…" nafas Heechul terpotong potong.

"MWO?" Semua orang di dalam dorm berteriak berjamaah.

"Ada yang mengambil dan membawanya kesini?" Tanya Heechul panik dan segera masuk melihat dan mengecek ke segala sisi.

"Ani Hyung… " Sungmin yang baru saja keluar kamar ikut menyahut.

"lalu?" Heechul membanting dirinya frustasi ke sofa.

Leeteuk membulatkan bola matanya "Dia… Hilang?"

**Bagaimana dengan si bayi?**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya di sela sela weekend, chapter 2 berhasil selesai.<strong>

**Mian lama updatenya –"**

**Jika readers berkenan untuk lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, dimohonkan REVIEWs nya ya.**

**Kalau tidak berkenan, saya nggak ngelanjutin u.u**

**Kalo banyak yang masih minat ntar secepat mungkin deh…**

**Kamsahamnida yang udah reviews chapter 1 ya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply :<strong>

**JjSonghe****e : **Kasian? Kenapa kasian? Author aja envy pengen jadi bayinya –V . btw, gomawo reviewnya ^^

**icha22madhen**** : **Bukann… ini murni kecelakaan ._. wkwkwk , gumawo review nya

**70 :** mian ^^ tapi aku buatnya HanChul u.u Kamsa

**Enno KimLee :** Bukan gitu ._. Maksutnya, biar Heechul belajar sabar aja kok… gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Kim KwangWook : ** Begitulah sepertinya wkwkwk Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**VitaMinnieMin :** Biarin rada sengsara sekali kali Heechulnya (ditabok petals) :P Kamsahamnida

**Ryu :** Oh, Kamsahamnida ralatnya

**RizkyYeonHae : **Mianhae aku lama updatenya –" Kamsahamnida

**Azi CloudYesungiELF : **Ya begitulah… Mian author ngantuk u.u… Yesung ntar aku banyakin di chap selanjutnya ya ^^

**Kim Min Lee : ** Mereka nggak mbuat, chingu.. tapi nemu -_- wkwkwk Kamsa reviewnya

**Arara ChangMimi : **Okeee~ Kamsahanida ^^

**Park ha Rin : **Kamsahamnida reviewnya ^^

**Beautiful Garnet : **Kamsahamnida reviewnya ^^

**Han Hye Yoo : **Jeongmal mianhamnida, author update lama banget TT^TT Iya ada nama Hangeng karena author ngantuk ngetiknya –" Kamsahamnida reviewnya

**RyeoViieKyu : **Mian author ga bisa update kilat u.u … makasih reviewnya

**KimHanKyu : **Maaf lama –" Makasih reviewnya

**Iino Sayuri : **Jackpot! Tebakannya bener chingu :P makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**Ne : **orang tuanya mabok XD *jk* makasih reviewnya ^^

**Aegyo Lov3 : **Gomapta chingu ^^

**Mayahahaha : **terimakasih menyemangati suamiku u.u … Kamsa reviewnya ^^

**Saeko Hichoru : **Heechul itu tak mungkin menduakan saya :P , Kamsahamnida reviewnya

**Princess Kyumin : **Iya… Author yang ninggalin karena tuntutan ekonomi –" *apa banget* Kamsahamnida reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Heechul's Baby?**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Super Junior (13 member)**

**Warning : OOC (maybe) , Gaje, Typo(s), etc.**

* * *

><p>Leeteuk membulatkan bola matanya "Dia… Hilang?"<p>

Bola mata Heechul bergetar dan membulat lebih lebar. Member lain yang ada di situ ikut kebingungan dan memandang satu sama lain namun mereka hanya diam sambil mengangkat bahu mereka tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mancarinya!" Heechul menarik jaketnya yang tergantung disitu lalu berjalan cepat keluar

"Chul-ah! Mau mencarinya dimana?" Leeteuk mengejar Heechul yang berlari kecil keluar.

"Molla…" Jawabnya cuek sembari menoleh sebentar lalu berlari lebih kencang.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat lalu kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung-ah, wae?" Didapatinya namja gagah, Choi Siwon, berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang masih basah karena dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah! Wonnie! Tolong kau susul Chulie!" Leeteuk membulatkan matanya.

"Eh? Chulie hyung? Kemana dia?" Siwon mengambil jaket hitamnya dan mengenakannya perlahan sambil sedikit tersentak

"Molla… cepat susul! Kau tak takut terjadi apa apa pada hyungmu itu?" Leeteuk yang cekatan mendorong Siwon keluar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne.. ne… tapi aku harus kemana?" Siwon yang sudah berada di luar masih celingukan bingung.

"Kesana." Leeteuk mengarahkan jarinya ke arah dimana Heechul berlari tadi. "Sudah jangan banyak tanya!"

"Siap." Siwon berlari dengan sigap menuju arah jari Leeteuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wajah Heechul terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Beberapa kali dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dan terus berputar di taman dimana dia ada bersama bayi itu tadi.

Bugh! Heechul mendudukan diri di kursi tadi dengan nafasnya yang masih ngos ngosan. Matanya mulai berair, entah apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini.

"Hyung!" Siwon yang nafasnya juga tersendat sendat berlari menghampiri Heechul yang spontan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Heechul heran kei=tika namja yang mendapat juluka kuda itu sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku menyusulmu." Ucapnya singkat dan agak tersendat sendat.

"teuk? Wae?" Heechul kembali berdiri dari duduknya

"teukie hyung takut tejadi apa apa denganmu, hyung." Siwon menarik nafas panjang untuk membuat pemasukan oksigennya teratur kembali.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" cibir Heechul meremehkan. "bantu aku saja."

"ha? Bantu? Apa?" Siwon menampakkan mimik wajah bingung nya

"Jadi kau menyusulku, tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan?" Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Siwon menggeleng pelan dengan polosnya. "Siwon babo." Komentar Heechul secepat kilat.

Siwon hanya maklum dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau ini!" Heechul tiba tiba terperanjat melihat Siwon yang menjadi ikutan kaget. "Kenapa cuma pakai boxer?"

Siwon menunduk melihat celananya itu. "oh… ini tadi Teukie Hyung menyuruh cepat cepat menyusulmu." Jawabnya santai

Heechuhl nyengir melihat dongsaengnya yang masih santai santai saja "Kau tak berinisiatif mengambil celana atau bagaimana gitu?"

"Tak apa…" Ujar Siwon tenang "Ini tak terlihat seperti itu, bukan, hyung?"

Heechul henya menyerngitkan dahi "ini itu apanya? Terserah… bantu aku mencarinya." Heechul kembali berjalan melihat ke sekeliling

"kau mencari apa? Aku masih bingung. Heebum? " Siwon menampakan wajah tololnya

Heechul menoleh "Bayinya…" Dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"mwo?" Siwon berekspresi terkejut "bayi?" Ujarnya lalu diam sebentar "BAYINYA HILANG?" teriakan Siwon mengejutkan Heechul yang langsung melompat mundur

"YAK! CHOI SIWON! JANGAN PERNAH BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU!" Bentak Heechul balik dengan menutup dan mengusap ngusap kedua telinganya

"Kenapa bisa hilang, Hyung?" Siwon menurunkan amplitudo suaranya namun dengan nada tak percaya

"Jangan banyak tanya, Jangan menambah frustasiku! Kalau mau bantu aku mencarinya, ayo! Kalau tidak kembalilah saja ke dorm!" Perintah Heechul yang masih terdengar ketus.

"Memang bayinya kemana?" Siwon hanya mengikuti kemana Heechul mencari.

"Kalau aku tahu dia kemana atau dimana, aku tak mencarinya, bodoh!" Heechul men-_deathglare_ Siwon lalu mendengus pelan.

"Lalu kau mau mencari dimana, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Sepertinya dia tak begitu memahami perkataan Heechul untuk tidak banyak bertanya atau tutup mulut.

"Kau!" Heechul membalikkan badan kesal. Dia mengatur emosinya sendiri. "Jangan bertanya…. Bantu aku…" Ulang Heechul dengan perkataan sebelumnya namun kali ini menggunakan nada bicara yang lebih halus

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Melihat tatapan Hyungnya tadi dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertanya lebih dari ini. Siwon menurut dan mengikuti arah kemana Heechul berjalan dan mencari

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan sih!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal melihat sang leader Super junior mondar mandir di depan ruang tamu dengan tampang suram dan khawatir

"Aku khawatir, Kyu!" Leeteuk berhenti berjalan menanggapi perkataan sang magnae.

"Lalu, jika kau khawatir, dengan berjalan bisa menghilangkannya? Itu membuat kami semua pusing!" Balas Kyuhyun ketus lalu membuang pandangannya

"Tapi, hyung, kenapa kau tidak membantu Heenim Hyung untuk mencari bayi itu? Kenapa malah menyuruh Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin lembut dan menatap Leeteuk dengan aegyonya

"Siwon lebih bisa menjaga hyungnya itu, kau tahu, jika Heechul Hyungmu itu punya kehendak, dia akan memperjuangkannya sampai dapat." Jelas Leeteuk lalu menaruh tubuhnya di salah satu sofa single.

"Seharusnya kau ikut saja Hyung daripada khawatir begini!" Kyuhyun tak memandang siapa yang iya panggil dan mulai terfokus dengan pspnya lagi.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai situ." Leeteuk menekuk lehernya dan menyangganya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa

"Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa ini? Kenapa member yang lain juga tak kunjung bangun?" Sambung sungmin melihat pintu pintu kamar member lain yang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa?" Jawab Teuk. Kurasa hanya Hankyung dan Shindong yang masih tidur." Sahut teuk sembari mengangkat bahu

"Ryeowook hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil meletakan pspnya

"Dia berbelanja bersama Yesung. Kurasa ada resep baru yang ditemukannya." Sahut Leeteuk membenahi posisi duduknya

"Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ah! Mereka juga ikut Ryeowook kurasa. Karena mereka bangun terlalu pagi." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menggunakan sedikit isyarat tangan

"Kangin Hyung?" Sungmin gantian bertanya.

"Dia sudah bangun kok, masih di kamar mandi." Ujar Teuk melongokan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Kibum hyung pasti ada jadwal akting." Tebak Kyuhyun

"tepat." Ujar Leeteuk tersenyum.

Suasana hening sebentar. Sungmin mengambil majalah dan membolak baliknya, Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pspnya, sedangkan Leeteuk memainkan tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Annyeong!" Kangin mengusap ngusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk lalu mengenakan kausnya dan bergabung dengan ketiga manusia yang sedang hening itu.

Kangin melihat wajah wajah dihadapannya yang menganggap sapaannya seperti angin lalu.

"HUWEE~~" terdengar suara bayi menangis dengan kencangnya dari luar. Ketiga member yang hening tadi langsung membulatkan matanya dan berombongan berlari menuju pintu dorm

Kangin hanya bisa terbengong bengong melihat aksi 2 dongsaeng dan 1 hyungnya itu.

"Chullie-ah" teriak Leeteuk. Brak! Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. 4 orang namja dihadapan mereka dan 1 bayi yang digendong Ryeowook hanya bisa bengong terkejut melihat 3 namja lainnya yang membukakan pintu dengan ngos ngosan.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk hyung…" Yesung menatap mereka satu persatu dengan aneh.

"Apa… yang… kalian… lakukan…" Tanya Donghae dengan terputus putus.

Leeteuk tanpa basa basi dan menjawab langsung mengambil bayi dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"HUWAA!" Tangis bayi itu semakin menjadi dan gerakan tubuhnya semakin kencang.

"Hei! Leeteuk hyung! Jelaskan pada kami, bagaimana bayi itu bisa ada di belakang apartemen sendirian dan menangis? Mana ummanya!" Eunhyuk mulai emosi dan memutar kepalanya seperti mencari sosok Heechul.

"Sudah! Ini bukan salah Heechul sepenuhnya, Sungmin, lebih baik kau kabari Heechul atau Siwon, bilang bayinya sudah disini." Ujar Leeteuk masih berusaha menenangkan bayi itu yang memang semuanya tahu dia hanya bisa tenang dengan Heechul.

"Ceritakan pada kami, hyung…" Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengikuti Leeteuk yang duduk di sofa lagi sambil menimang sang bayi.

"Aku tak tahu persis ceritanya…" Ujar Leeteuk. Matanya tertuju pada bayi itu tanpa memandang Ryeowook "Bayi ini menangis pagi pagi." Leeteuk memulai.

"Dan gara gara kau, Hyung…" Sela Kyuhyun.

"Ssssttt!" ryeowook memberi peringatan pada sang magnae

"Ya, memang gara gara aku mengambilnya dari tengah tengah ummanya." Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Itu membuat nya menangis dan membangunkan Heechul. Dan, kurasa bayi ini bosan terus menerus di dorm. Maka, kuusulkan pada Heechul untuk membawanya keluar." Leeteuk berhenti sebentar melihat bayi yang masih menangis tak kunjung diam. "Heechul tertidur saat membawanya ke taman." Terang Leeteuk lalu mengangkat kepalanya

"Jadi? Kalian hening dari tadi dan tak menanggapi salamku karena bayi ini belum ketemu?" Kangin memasang wajah cengoh

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya "mungkin, memang tadi kau memberikan salam?"

"Iya, malaikatku…" jawab kangin sedikit mencibir.

"kenapa Heechul hyung bisa ketiduran?" tanya Donghae _innocent_

"Dia baru bisa tertidur jam 3 pagi sepertinya karena bayi ini juga." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Lalu." Leeteuk membuka mulut lagi dan memandang ke empat namja, Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk, "bagaimana kalian menemukan bayi ini?"

"Biar aku saja…" Sela Yesung sebelum yang lainnya berbicara.

_**-FlashBack-**_

"Yak! Eunhyuk! Donghae! Berjalanlah lebih cepat!" teriak Yesung pada 2 namja yang asik memakan _ice cream_ mereka sehingga jalan mereka melambat.

"Ne… ne…" Sahut Eunhyuk acuh sambil membersihkan belepotan _ice cream_ di bibirnya.

"Hyukie-ah.." panggil Donghae setelah menghabiskan _ice cream_nya.

"Ne?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Dongha yang bukannya mempercepat jalannya tapi malah berhenti.

"Lewat belakang apartemen saja yuk." Ajak Donghae dengan wajah _childish_nya

"hmm… ada apa disana?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung tapi juga penasaran

"Entahlah, kau penasaran kan?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae "Makanya ayo kita lihat." Donghae mulai melangkah kebelakang apartemen.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hyuk masih was was. Dia memandang Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah dekat dengan pintu apartemen depan.

"Ayo!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan menuju ke belakang. Eunhyuk hanya berlari kecil mengikutinya.

"huwee… hiks hiks.." Suara aneh terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae

"Hyuk, kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae mulai takut.

"Iya…" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Bayi? Disini? " Donghae berusaha menemukan sumber suara dan menunjuk semak semak pada akhirnya.

"Mana mungkin." Timpal Hyuk tak percaya.

"Ngeri ah! Balik saja! Balik saja!" Donghae dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya akan keluar

Deg! Jantung Eunhyuk dan Donghae melompat ketika melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hah?" Suara Yesung sedikit membentak.

"Ya.. Hae Hyung, Hyukie Hyung, waeyo? Wajah kalian seperti ketakutan?" Ryeowook memandangi wajah kedua hyungnya yang masih bergetar.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin mencoba lewat belakang… tapi…" Eunhyuk menyela perkataan Donghae

"Ada suara suara disana… kami takut…" mereka berdua lalu menunduk

"Suara?" tanya Yesung heran dia mengerutkan dahinya, begitu juga Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berpandangan beberapa saat dan melangkah bersama menuju sumber suara yang dikatakan Donghae tadi.

"Dimana?" Tanya Yesung pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menguntit nya di belakang dengan takut takut.

"disitu… semak semak…" tunjuk Donghae yang bersembunyi di balik Yesung.

"hiks hiks…" Yesung dan Ryeowook mundur selangkah ketika mulai mendengar ada suara byi disitu.

"Apa yang kubilang…" sahut Eunhyuk bergidik.

"huwee… umm..aaa" Ryeowook maju lagi ketika tangisan bayi yang didengarnya semakin kencang.

"Aku akan melihatnya…" sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau berani? Nanti kalau ada apa apa…?" Tanya Yesung khawatir

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan namun terkesan dipaksakan. "Ani… Gwaechana… Masak pagi pagi ada hantu" Dia memberanikan diri maju menuju semak semak itu dan menyibakkan semak itu perlahan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

"OMO!" teriak Ryeowook kaget membuat 3 orang yang berada di belakangnya ikut terkejut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mundur menjauh dari lokasi itu sedangkan Yesung masih disana dengan tatapan benar benar takut.

"W-wae…?" Yesung maju selangkah mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ini… bayi yang dirawat Heechul Hyung kah?" Ryeowook mencoba menyentuh pipi bayi yang menangis itu.

"Omona! Jinjjayo? Kenapa ada disini?" Yesung menganga melihat bayi yang bermata sembab dan sedikit kotor bajunya.

"Molla.." Ryeowook mengangkat bayi itu dan menimangnya supaya tenang. Namun, tentu bayi itu menangis tambah kencang.

"Kau yakin ini bayi yang dirawat Heechul hyung?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Tentu… kenapa?" Ryeowook sibuk mengusap usap punggung bayi itu yang masih terkejut mungkin.

"bagaimana kalau bukan?" Tanya yesung lagi

"Yasudah… toh ini bayi… aku tak tega juga meninggalkannya disini…" Ryeowook menjawab enteng. "Kita bawa ke dorm saja dulu, kajja." Lanjutnya

"Eunhyuk! Donghae! Kajja!" Panggil Yesung pada dua namja yang bersembunyi didekat pohon besar.

"e-engg… Hyung-ah… tadi itu apa?" Donghae sedikit berteriak dan belum mau mendekat ke Yesung

"Bayi." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"MWO? Anak orang asli?" Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Ini… kurasa ini bayi Heechul Hyung…" Ryeowook menunjukan bayi yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"YAK! JINJJAYO?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjawab serempak dan berlari ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Ne… kulihat mirip bukan?" Sahut Ryeowook

"Iya… kurasa iyaa.." Jawab Donghae masih memperhatikan bayi itu dengan saksama.

"K-kenapa bisa ada disana?" tanya Eunhyuk masih terjengkat dengan kenyataan

"Entah… kita minta penjelasan dari Heechul hyung nanti. Apakah ini benar benar bayinya atau " Yesung mendahului ketiga orang lainnya masuk ke pintu apartemen.

_**-FlashBack End-**_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Yesung menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hei! Yang pertama kali mengalaminya kan aku dan Hae… bagaimana kau bisa menceritakan semuanya hyung?" Sahut Eunhyuk seperti heran diikuti anggukan kepala Donghae.

"Kau kan sudah cerita, HyukJae-ah!" Ryeowook yang menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Teukie hyung, kau tidak memandikan dulu bayi itu atau bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sepertinya mengganti topik dari _flashback_ tadi.

"Bayi menangis kencang seperti ini mau kau mandikan? Bagaimana caranya?" Cibir Teuk yang dari tadi berkutat dengan bayi itu. "Mana Sungmin? Sudah kusuruh dia menelepon Heechul."

"Tunggu kupanggilkan.." Sahut Kyuhyun lalu beranjak mencari Sungmin.

"Memang Heechul Hyung kemana?" Donghae mendudukan dirinya ke sofa single yang berhadapan dengan Teuk

"Dia kebingungan mencari bayi itu… bersama Siwon." Jelas Teuk.

"Bersama Siwon? Kemana Hankyung Hyung?" Yesung ikut duduk di sofa yang membentuk sela menjadi siku siku dengan sofa yang diduduki Donghae.

"Dia masih tidur… kelelahan…" Ujar Teuk lagi

Sungmin tergopoh gopoh berlari menuju Leeteuk. "Hyung-ah! Aku sudah berkali kali mencoba menelepon Chulie Hyung maupun Wonnie tapi kenapa semuanya tidak diangkat?" Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Sungmin di belakanganya hanya diam saja.

"Ah… coba kau cek, apakah mereka membawa handphonenya?" Teuk menegakkan punggungnya dan membenahi posisi bayi yang isakannya tak begitu kencang namun tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

"biar aku." Kangin yang daritadi diam mulai bergerak menuju kamar Siwon dan menemukan dengan cepat handphone Siwon di meja kamarnya.

"Yah… pantas saja ditelepon nggak njawab." Keluh Kyuhyun melihat Kangin membawa handphone milik Siwon keluar.

"Heechul Hyung?" tanya Sungmin sembari memiringkan kepalanya

Kangin menyerahkan handphone Siwon lalu membuka pintu kamar Han-Chul perlahan lahan supaya tak membangunkan Hankyung di dalam nya. Dia juga menemukan Hhandphone Heechul tergeletak di atas kasur

"Aku menemukannya lagi,…." Ujar Kangin sembari meletakan handphone itu di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Lalu… Bagaimana kita mengabari mereka?" Yesung memandangi Leeteuk yang berpikir, Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah, dan Kyuhyun yang seakan membalas dengan tatapan 'kenapa-melihat-aku' seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Biarkan aku, Donghae, dan Kangin Hyung mencari mereka!" Ujar Eunhyuk menawarkan diri dibarengi anggukan kepala kesanggupan Kangin dan Donghae.

"Ani!" sergah Teuk cepat sebelum ketiganya keluar. "nanti kalian malah yang hilang. Kita semua tak ada yang tahu kemana Siwon dan Heechul pergi."

"lalu? Apa idemu, hyung?" Kyuhyun buka suara

"Kita tunggu mereka…" ujar Teuk mantap

"bayinya… dia menangis terus…" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi bayi itu.

"AH! Aku ingat! Hankyung bisa menenangkannya!" Ujar Teuk sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Dia masih tidur Hyung…" Yesung ikut berdiri dari sofa

"Bagaimana lagi, bangunkan saja…" Kyuhyun berkata cepat lalu memandang Leeteuk untuk kepastian kata katanya dan Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung-ah! Kau mau berjalan sampai mana?"Keluh Siwon yang sudah lelah mengikuti hyungnya.

Heechul tak menggubris Siwon dan terus mencari dan mencari.

"Kita sudah sampai mana ini, hyung? Apa kita lapor polisi?"usul Siwon.

Heechul yang terengah engah berhenti berjalan lalu membalikkan badan "lapor polisi? Kau mau ada kasus baru? Infotaiment itu selamanya bodoh!" bentak Heechul.

"Hyung, kau pucat." Siwon memandang iba Heechul lalu memgang lengan Heechul dan mendudukkannya.

Heechul mengatur nafasnya "Kau tak berpikir akan ada yang mengenali kita disini? Ini mulai siang. Mulai ramai." Heechul mengganti topik mereka.

"Maka itu, kita pulang dulu saja naik taxi, biar manager membantu mencarinya…"

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau tidak ketemu?" Heechul berbicara dengan terputus putus.

"pasti ketemu…Hyung, tenang saja…" Siwon menepuk pundak Heechul sambil tesenyum.

"Yakin?" Heechul menoleh.

"Yakin…" Siwon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah…" Heechul menurut Siwon untuk pulang naik taxi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Para member masih gelisah menunggu Siwon dan Heechul pulang sedangkan Hankyung menggendong bayi yang telah tenang itu dan menimang nimangnya meskipun bayi itu tak akan tidur.

BRAK! Pintu dorm seperti ditendang kasar. Sosok Siwon yang terlihat membuat semua member berdiri dan terkejut.

"Wonnie! Kau sudah pulang!" Seru Leeteuk lega dibarengi helaan nafas member lain.

"Ada apa dengan Chullie?" Hankyung terkejut melihat Heechul dalam gendongan Siwon dengan wajah pucat.

"Kurasa dia sangat kelelahan. Berjalan sampai beberapa kilometer. Aku membujuknya pulang berkali kali tapi dia tak mau. Pada akhirnya dia mau" Perkataan Siwon kurang jelas dengan nafasnya yang tersedat sendat "Dia pingsan di taxi."

"Mwo?" Hankyung yang pertama kali terkejut. "Bawa dia masuk kamar… cepat!" Hankyung membukakan pintu kamarnya dan Siwon meletakan Heechul di atas kasur.

Member lain iku masuk ke kamar Han-Chul dimana Heechul berbaring.

"Dia kurang tidur dan lelah." Leeteuk memegang dahi Heechul "dan sekarang sedikit demam."

Bayi dalam gendongan Hankyung menggeliat ingin turun ke kasur. "Eh kau mau turun?" Hankyung mempersilahkannya turun dan bayi itu dengan cekatan menuju ke arah Heechul

"Umm..aa.." Erangnya saat melihat Heechul. Dengan tangan kecilnya, ia menyentuh wajah Heechul.

"Ah, Hankyung Hyung, lebih baik kau angkat bayi itu daripada Heechul hyung bangun…" Usul Kyuhyun saat bayi itu hendak menaiki tubuh Heechul.

Hankyung mengangkat bayi itu perlahan. "Umma sedang sakit dan lelah… jangan diganggu ya baby.." Ujar Hankyung sembari mengusap pelan rambut si bayi.

"Apa perlu kita mengompres dahinya?" Leeteuk seperti meminta tanggapan ke member lainnya.

"Biar aku…" Sahut Sungmin lalu bergegas ke dapur.

"Yang lainnya boleh keluar saja…" Perintah Leeteuk dan semua member keluar kecuali dia sendiri dan Hankyung.

"Hyung…" Hankyung memanggil Leeteuk yang memandangi wajah Heechul. "Engg… besok… kalau Super Junior habis masa breaknya… kita kan pasti sibuk lagi.. ehm… bayi ini bagaimana?"

Leeteuk menunduk berpikir "Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini dengan manager… " Leeteuk memandang Hankyung

"Menurutmu Hyung?" Hankyung duduk di sudut kasur.

"Sepertinya kita harus memasukan pemberitaan ini ke media masa… untuk menemukan orang tuanya… " Sahut teuk mantap

"Itu… tak terlalu berbahaya kah?" Hankyung memandang Teuk sembari mencegah si bayi yang mulai merangkak menuju Heechul.

"Kita bisa mengatur tempat dan waktunya… tak harus ke dorm ini dan tak harus Super Junior yang menyerahkan bayinya." Jelas Teuk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

"Menurut Hyung, apa Heechul mau menyerahkan bayi ini kepada orang tua aslinya jika ketemu?" Pertanyaan Hankyung membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. "maksudku… Hyung bisa melihat sendiri, Chullie sangat sayang padanya sekarang."

"Molla…" Leeteuk tetap meyunggingkan senyumnya. "tapi… mau tidak mau dia harus mau kan…" Leeteuk menghela nafas. Hankyung hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan menganggukan kepala.

"M-mwo?" suara parau terdengar. Kedua namja yang asik berbincang tadi terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Umma…" Sang bayi tersenyum sumringah langsung menuju ke arah Heechul.

"Chagya…" Heechul mendekap bayinya lalu mengelusnya pelan. Heechul mengarahkan pandangan ke Hankyung dan Leeteuk "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Aniya… Kau demam?" Hankyung mendekat ke arah Heechul

Heechul tak menggubris Hankyung dan memandang Leeteuk "Teukie-ah, kau mau apakan bayi ini?"

"Aniya… Chulie-ah , kau harus mengerti… kita tidak break selamanya…" Jelas teuk yang berjalan mendekatkan diri ke kasur.

"Kau tahu kan, sekali aku menyayangi sesuatu atau seseorang, aku akan benar benar menyayanginya…" Sahut Heechul dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Chulie, mungkin keluarganya mencarinya." Leeteuk berbicara dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah aku. Aku berjalan sejauh itu mencari bayi ini hingga badanku lemah. Aku peduli padanya. Mana orang tua bayi ini, hah? Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mencarinya!" Heechul mendekap bayi itu lebih erat lagi.

"Kau tak bisa bekerja dengan merawat bayi, chulie-ah… kau bukan baby sitter…" Leeteuk duduk dipinggir kasur

Heechul hanya diam tak mau melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Mengertilah… Chullie… aku yakin orang tuanya mencari dia… 3 hari lagi break kita habis…kita harus mengembalikan pada yang memilikinya… pemilik sebenarnya" Teukie berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Dia tahu bagaimana Heechul akan marah.

"aniya!" Gertak Heechul tegas.

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong! ^^<strong>

**Lama ya? **

**JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA **

**Author bersiap siap menempuh ujian layaknya anak sekolah =w=**

**Gimana chapter yang sekarang? Kurang apa? **

**Mian lagi kalo jelek… ini juga mepet buatnya TT^TT **

**Author juga gasempet balesin satu satu reviewsnya MIANNN! #sujud nangis darah# **

**Jangan lupa REVIEWS!**

**Gomawoyo*bow*  
><strong>


End file.
